Kira s SuperFunny Jealousy Attack!
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Light es muy celoso y desconfia d todos los amigos y compañeros d L, q segun el se lo quieren arrebatar. Podria ser, xq el mayor es tan hermoso como ingenuo.¿Q pasaria si los celos d Light se apoderan d el creandole un otro yo mas agresivo? Entren y vean.


_**Limitless Beauty- Kira´s SuperFunny Jealousy Attack! **_

-Light… basta, compórtate…

El que hablaba con ese tono mimoso y desvergonzado era, por supuesto, L. Light estaba sentado encima suyo en ese amplio y lascivo sofá de su departamento, en donde terminaban revolcándose irremediablemente cada vez que el muchacho lo visitaba. En ese momento le daba unos suaves besos por todo el pecho, tratando de quitarle la polera blanca.

-Hace siete días que no te veo y no te toco, así que ahora no me pidas que me contenga.

-Ya sé, y yo también te extrañé, pero Matt ha de llegar en cualquier momento, y entonces tendremos que…- Light alzó la vista.

-¿Matt es ese idiota que te manda cartas románticas, no?- preguntó enojado.

-No, ese es Teru… ay, perdón- agregó al ver su mirada asesina. Light era muy celoso.

-No se que diferencia hay, si igual se entrometen en nuestro camino.- El moreno lo soltó y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá con aire ofendido.- Sabia que no sería fácil salir contigo, pero sinceramente no esperaba que tuvieras tantos enamorados.

-No exageres, bakita- dijo L, acercándosele- yo no me fijo en ninguno, solo en ti…

-Ya lo sé, pero igual me molesta. Tu eres muy inocente y no te das cuenta de muchas cosas, pero yo si.

-¿De que te das cuenta, lindo?- susurró cerca suyo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

-¡De cómo te miran tus compañeros de trabajo!- exclamó ignorando sus caricias- Sacando a Watari, no hay uno que no te tenga ganas y no intente salir contigo. ¡Cuestiones de trabajo mis calzones! ¡No te rías que es cierto! Near, por ejemplo: ya me di cuenta que le caigo mal, y cuando quiero darte un beso o algo así, el aparece para interrumpirnos. Lo hace a propósito, para fastidiarme. Mello finge que me apoya, pero se que guarda fotos tuyas entre sus cosas.

-Bueno, es un detalle insignificante, no quiere decir que…

-Solo para que sepas, se las robé, porque soy el único autorizado a tener fotos tuyas- siguió Light sin oírlo- luego está esa otra vez, cuando quise venir a cenar contigo y resulta que te habías ido con Matt a no se donde…

-Seguíamos una pista de Sohryu…- era inútil, Light no había terminado aun.

-Por ultimo tenemos al Teru-tarado ese que se atreve a mandarte confesiones de amor… ¿quien se piensa que es? A ti no te importará pero a mi si, y te juro que cuando lo tenga frente a frente le diré todo lo que pienso de el.

-Light, bonito, cálmate- le dijo al oído. Le dio una suave lamida y el otro se estremeció.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no tengas celos? Si quieres, reprenderé a Mello, Near y Matt, y haré que…

-Lo que me gustaría es que atrapes pronto a Sohryu, así te puedes quedar solo sin gente que invada tu casa a cada rato.

-¡Que mas quisiera yo!- exclamó L, inclinando la cabeza para besarle el cuello- Todo el tiempo pienso en ti y en que aun no hemos tenido una cita decente, y eso me desespera. En cualquier momento empezarás la Universidad y entonces serás tu el que no tenga tiempo para nada… ¿crees que eso me hace feliz?

-Supongo que no… ah…- L sabía que dándole chupones en el cuello podía calmarlo, así que terminó de sentarse sobre Light y procedió a llenarlo de marcas rojas que testimoniaran que había pasado por allí.

-Me hace muy desgraciado tener que estar lejos de ti, dulce. A veces quisiera dejarle el caso a otro, para poder dedicarme a lo que mas amo en la vida, que eres tú, y que todo sea rosa, pero, ¿piensas que es fácil?

Light sabia que no. Antes de conocerlo hubiera dicho que era estúpido relegar la captura de un peligroso asesino para que el investigador pasara más tiempo con su novio, pero ahora que había descubierto las delicias del amor y del cuerpo de un hombre, le importaba un rábano la investigación, el criminal y el resto del mundo en general.

–Tienes razón, ya lo se.- Un rato después L se levantó y el se abrochó bien la camisa.- Perdóname por hacerte un escándalo de nada, se bien cuanto trabajas y lo que menos necesitas es que yo te traiga mas problemas. Pero no puedo evitarlo… Te amo demasiado, y tengo terror a perderte, por eso no quiero que nadie más te mire. ¿Me perdonarás?

-No hay nada que perdonar, Light- dijo L cariñosamente- te comprendo, y la verdad es que me halaga que me celes. Es divertido. Es una lastima que no disponga de mas tiempo para demostrarte que tus temores son infundados, pero créeme, esto no durará mucho mas. Yo haré caer a Sohryu, y luego seré todo tuyo. Lo juro.

-Te tomo la palabra.- Se abrazaron por un rato, felices en la calidez del otro, y luego se separaron con resignación. Al bajar, Light vio que por el otro ascensor iba un lindo pelirrojo con varias carpetas. Bufó. Si L no fuera tan obstinado el podría ayudarlo en la investigación; se lo había propuesto, con el único fin de poder darse el gusto de echar al trío de chiflados de una patada, pero el pelinegro alegaba que de ninguna manera, que no iba a exponerlo a ese peligro y quitarle el escaso tiempo libre que sus estudios le dejaban. ¡Pero con que gusto se habría sacrificado con tal de tener a su novio solo para si, sin esos molestos buitres rondándolos! (…)

Seguía molesto a la hora de la cena, así que se retiró de la mesa rápidamente y subió a encerrarse en su cuarto. Su madre lo miro con preocupación, últimamente actuaba de modo raro, así que le preguntó a Sayu:

-¿No sabes que le pasa a tu hermano? Lo noto muy nervioso desde hace un tiempo.

-No se. Tal vez se trate de una novia- sugirió- no creo que sean sus estudios.

-No ahora que lo aceptaron en Rin- concordó la madre- ¿Una chica?

-Mamá, no te preocupes más que el de su propia vida- aconsejó Sayu- no debe ser nada grave. (…)

Light arrojó con excesiva furia un libro a la otra punta de la habitación, ante la divertida mirada de Ryuuk.

-¡Maldita sea, no me puedo concentrar! ¿Y tú de que te ríes?

-Pues de ti. ¡Como has cambiado desde que te conocí! Pareces otra persona así de voluble.

-¿Qué no tengo motivos para estar nervioso? Ahora mismo mi novio está con ese niño bonito de Matt, cuando debiera estar conmigo. Tenia planes para esta noche… ¡no te rías, shinigami!- exclamó, arrojándole otro libro.

-Es evidente que nunca me vas a respetar, pero si te calmaras un poco… ese L está loco por ti, ¿a que le temes?

Le temía a las tretas de Near, al acoso de Mello, al atractivo de Matt y a las lanzadas declaraciones de Teru Mikami, de quien había visto una foto y cuya belleza física le daba una secreta y malsana envidia. Pero como conservaba resabios de su perdida dignidad, no lo dijo. Ryuuk se habría partido en dos de la risa.

-Tengo que darles una lección a todos para que aprendan a respetar los novios ajenos- dijo de repente- ¿se te ocurre algo?

-Claro que no. ¿Qué se yo de romances y todas esas cosas de humanos?

-Gracias por la ayuda, ¿eh? – dijo el moreno con ironía- ya veo que en esto estoy solo. Tengo que pensar… (…)

Light pasó un viernes solitario y lleno de rencor contra el mundo y contra Sohryu, que siendo un asesino desconocido pasaba más tiempo con L que el mismo. No se atrevía a confiarle sus temores a nadie, excepto a Ryuuk, y el muy desgraciado no lo ayudaba en lo mas mínimo. ¿Qué le costaba prestarle su Death Note para liquidar a Sohryu siguiendo el Protocolo de Maiah? En consecuencia, su mente se llenaba de horribles imágenes de L siendo tocado por otros hombres, y no podía hacer mucho mas que angustiarse.

-Esto no puede continuar- se dijo, harto- tengo que hablarle en serio y pedirle que me acepte como ayudante. Si esos idiotas lo quieren rondar no puedo hacer mucho, pero al menos estaré ahí para vigilarlos.

Avanzó con aire decidido hasta llegar al departamento de L, pero nadie le respondía cuando llamó. Era sospechoso. Preguntando al portero confirmó que el sistema eléctrico del edificio funcionaba, así que la falla era privativa del penthouse del detective. Igual, el hombre lo conocía de vista y lo dejó subir (ya había visto como se despedía a los besos de L, o sea que son "íntimos"). Light respiró hondo y golpeó: nada. Con el mayor de los asombros notó que cedía el pomo y entró, llamando a su novio. ¿Cómo, no había nadie? No, L no era así de descuidado.

-¿Mi amor, donde estas?- un murmullo- L, ¿estás bien? ¿L?

Con un feo presentimiento Light corrió hacia el estudio de L y lo abrió de un golpe. Allí lo encontró con Teru, tomando el té y riendo, y Teru estaba peligrosamente cerca del pelinegro, con los ojos brillantes de excitación, mirándole el trasero a su amigo de una forma bastante obvia. Se cegó de ira y gritó:

-¡Tu, grandísimo imbecil, suelta a mi novio ahora o te hago trizas!

Sin pensarlo se colgó de Mikami por atrás y le hizo una llave, alejándolo de L con excesiva fuerza.

¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- increpó Teru, asombrado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a mi novio? ¿Quién te dio permiso?

-¡Suéltame, mocoso!- gritó el mayor, forcejeando con Light, que trataba de ahorcarlo.

-Seguro que fuiste tú quien cortó el timbre del departamento para que no los interrumpiera, ¡pero no te vas a salir con la tuya! ¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar los novios ajenos, Teru-tarado!

-Agh… ¡L, quítamelo de encima, quítamelo de encima!- pidió Teru con voz ahogada. Light lo había arrastrado al suelo y no lo soltaba, y comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de aire.

-Light, suéltalo, lo vas a matar- dijo L sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Esa es la idea… los muertos no acosan a la gente!

-Ya me cansaste, mocoso- exclamó Teru antes de liberar un brazo para tirarle del pelo a Light, que chilló y aflojó su apretón. Enseguida invirtió posiciones y puso a Light de cara al suelo, montándose sobre el para que no se moviera y tirándole los brazos como si quisiera sacárselos.

-¡Maldito, desgraciado, pelea como un hombre!

-¡Ya basta los dos, sepárense!- pidió L, pero ninguno lo oyó. Light sentía su dignidad pisoteada y ardía de ganas de vengarse, pataleó e insultó, pero fue inútil. L suspiró, se agachó junto a ellos y les dio un tirón de oreja a cada uno, que inmediatamente se soltaron y se quedaron allí resoplando de cansancio.

-Cuando digo que paren, paran. En mi casa no quiero peleas, ¿oyeron?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a este mocoso? ¡Es él quien trató de matarme!

-Por favor, no te hagas el inocente que ya me di cuenta lo que estabas haciendo, ¡grandísimo pervertido! Pero vas a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para quedarte con L, ¿me oíste?

-Mi amor, ¿de que hablas?

-¡De este tipo! Estaba encima de ti como un lobo hambriento y… ¡NO TE RIAS! Estaba mirándote el trasero, si yo no llegaba quien sabe de lo que era capaz.- Su furia creció- ¡El único que tiene derecho de mirarte soy yo!

-No hay duda que eres un niño inmaduro- dijo Teru despectivamente- L es mi amigo desde hace mas años de lo que puedo recordar, y siempre nos juntamos a tomar el te o algo así. Ya que se cuanto se está esforzando con este caso se me ocurrió visitarlo y alegrarlo un poco, porque al parecer su novio está muy ocupado y es tan egoísta que no lo deja salir con sus amigos.

-¿Tu que sabes? Yo no le prohíbo nada, solo lo prevengo contra los buitres como tu… y si estoy ocupado es porque estoy aplicando para la Universidad, para que sepas.

L observó a su Light, que tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes de enojo. Siempre lo había juzgado como un chico muy tranquilo, muy equilibrado. Nunca lo había visto pediendo los estribos. Pero ahora no le cabía la menor duda que hubiera sido capaz de estrangular a Teru allí mismo, cual serial-killer de esos que quedan en la historia. Se sintió súbitamente excitado con ese arranque de celos, y deseó que estuvieran a solas.

-Light, mi amor, creo que te excediste un poco- dijo con suavidad- Teru no es mas que un gran amigo y dudo que tenga segundas intenciones conmigo, ¿no, Teru?

-Por supuesto- asintió vigorosamente Mikami, aunque era mentira.- Solo es una broma.

-No me importa- porfió Light, mirándolo con desconfianza- me cae mal. Yo vine a verte solo a ti, así que escoge.

-Muy bien, niño maleducado, me voy, pero te advierto que no se me olvidará esto. Algún día me las pagarás.

-Uy, estoy temblando de miedo- se burló el moreno- y por cierto…- le susurró al oído- mándale otra carta a mi novio y te mataré, ¿oíste? Búscate un hombre y deja a mi L en paz.

-No me amenaces. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo de decirle a mi amigo que lo considero una persona maravillosa, además que es imposible no notar lo hermoso que es.

-Ah, gracias, Teru.

-¿Qué es eso de "gracias"?- preguntó Light al detective- ¿Ves que me das la razón? ¿Él te tiene ganas y no haces nada? ¿Qué clase de amigo te envía cartas románticas?

-Oh, es solo un juego, L sabe.- Teru se encaminó a la puerta y volvió el rostro un instante.- No estés tan celoso, Kira, o terminarás cansándolo. Un hombre tiene sus límites de paciencia. Adiós, L- dijo, tirándole un beso.

Light se quedó paralizado en su sitio, temblando. L se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo, pero…

-¿Kira? ¿Me llamó Kira?

-No te lo tomes en serio, Teru es así de bromista… eh… ¿Light?

El moreno salió del estudio, corrió hacia la puerta y tackleó a Mikami antes que se fuera: los dos cayeron al piso y el menor lo empezó a ahorcar de nuevo.

-¿Así que es un juego? ¿Así que soy Kira? Muy bien, ¡aprende que con el novio de Kira no se mete nadie!

-¡Ahh, suéltame, idiota! ¡L, no te quedes allí sin hacer nada!

Muerto de risa, L se aprestó a separarlos. Agarró a Light por la cintura y aconsejó a Teru que huyera antes que la cosa se pusiera peor. Cuando lo hizo trancó la puerta y se volvió hacia Light.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste matarlo? ¡Es un engreído insoportable!- como el pelinegro seguía riendo Light/Kira volcó su ira en el.- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? ¿Acaso te gusta que ese imbecil coquetee contigo? ¿Te cansaste de mí?

-Ay, Light, Light.- L le puso una mano en la mejilla.- no puedo creer que estés tan celoso… ¡si hasta pareces otra persona! ¿Tanto me quieres?

-¡Baka! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Y no voy a permitir que ningún otro hombre se te acerque!- Light lo arrastró del brazo con decisión hasta el cuarto y lo arrojó a la cama, sentándosele encima.- ¡Tu eres mío, mío y de nadie mas!

-Yo se, si te amo tanto como tu a mi…

Light puso su boca sobre la de L y la degustó voluptuosamente, introduciendo profundamente su lengua allí para hacerlo gemir; le metió las manos bajo la polera blanca para acariciarle el pecho, conciente que estaba creando una situación altamente peligrosa. Pero al ver la mirada caliente de L decidió que no le importaba el peligro.

-Vas a aceptarme como compañero de trabajo- no era un pedido, era una orden- así yo podré vigilar a esos tres mocosos que andan detrás de ti. Les haré saber quien es el novio de L.

-Si, mi amor- contestó este, sumiso.

-Y no volverás a verte a solas con Teru hasta que el se consiga un novio y se deje de fantasear contigo. En caso contrario pondré veneno en su té de sakura. ¿Entendiste?

-Si, mi amor.

-Y ahora quítate la ropa para que yo te haga una **** antes que vuelva a casa.

Antes que tuviera tiempo de decir "casa" L ya se había desnudado de la cintura para abajo, con una expresión sumamente lujuriosa. Light le abrió las piernas y tomó su pene con mucho cuidado, acariciándolo y lamiéndolo; mientras se ponía la punta en la boca y chupaba, con la mano libre le acarició el trasero, tan suave y delicado como el de una chica. L tembló pero se dejó hacer, sobre todo porque la calida lengua de Light estaba proporcionándole un enorme éxtasis. Se preguntó si ya seria la hora.

-Light, vamos, mas rápido, chupame más- pidió con voz suplicante- no pares, precioso…

-¿Mas rápido así?- pregunto, halándole el miembro con rapidez- ¿o así?- dijo, metiéndoselo bien dentro de la boca.

-¡Lo ultimo!- gritó L- ¡Que se siente tan bien!

-Se siente como si me estuviera comiendo una ***** bien grande y sabrosa- dijo Light, sonriendo- ahora calla y déjame terminar.

Los gemidos de L fueron subiendo de volumen hasta que se oyeron por todo el departamento, luego por todos los demás y finalmente por toda la cuadra, y seguramente fueron la causa de que los vecinos los miraron con desconfianza cuando se despidieron en la puerta. Además Light no se conformó con un simple beso de despedida, sino que lo manoseó groseramente mientras lo besaba a la vista de todos allí, sin darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la habitación saboreándolo sino en la vereda despidiéndolo.

Al mayor le temblaban las piernas. Light lo había exprimido hasta la última gota (literalmente) y dudaba que eso fuera a quedarse así. La próxima vez podía terminar violado o algo peor.

-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa- aseguró Light- cuídate mucho, mi amor.

-Lo haré. Te amo, Kira… ¡lo siento, lo…!- el menor le mordió el labio como represalia y luego volvió a casa. Al principio todo iba bien, pero luego comenzó a recuperar la conciencia sobre lo que había pasado.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Qué pasa, Light, te enajenaste cuando viste a ese hombre cerca de tu novio?

-Tienes un don para decir cosas obvias, Ryuuk. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo pude hacer semejantes barbaridades? – exclamó de repente- Tal vez me excedí al querer matar a Teru dos veces. ¿Y si después quiere vengarse?

-Bueno, pero al menos lograste que L te aceptara como asistente. Y, digamos, marcaste tu territorio.

Light enrojeció ante esas palabras. ¿Acaso el shinigami lo había estado espiando todo ese tiempo? Suspiró.

-¿En que piensas?

-En Sohryu. Quiero atraparlo y patearle el trasero en nombre de L.

Al volver a su casa ya era totalmente Light, libre de la influencia de Kira. Sin embargo tenía la impresión que no era la última vez que sufriría esa pequeña alteración. Su vida se había convertido en un calidoscopio de cosas y situaciones extrañas desde que había pisado el suelo de Rin.

Continuará…


End file.
